Just walk away
by loveseriesforever
Summary: Emily Prentiss appelle un homme qu'elle sait qu'il pourra l'aider quand ...


**Titre :** Just Walk away.

**Disclamer **: rien ne m'appartient et ceci est une traduction. J'écris et en l'occurrence ne traduit que pour le plaisir et non pour l'argent.

**L'histoire a été écrite par un auteur qui m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduire en français : Donc merci à Mystical. Reader !**

Enjoy !

Emily Prentiss regarda fixement l'homme avait qui elle sortait depuis ces six derniers mois. Elle ne l'aimait pas réellement mais elle essayait juste d'oublier celui qu'elle aimait vraiment. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait juste de la frapper. Tandis qu'il arpentait son appartement, elle chercha dans les poches de son pantalon et en sortit son portable puis composa le numéro de Hotch. Elle avait besoin de la personne qu'elle aimait maintenant plus que jamais. Elle se fichait des conséquences mais elle avait besoin qu'il l'aide.

Elle regarda Drew marcher dans sa chambre et elle mit son téléphone à son oreille rapidement. Elle entendit Hotch dire " Prentiss ? Prentiss tu es là ? "

Emily pris une grande inspiration et murmura " Hotch, il faut que vous veniez à mon appartement aussi vite que possible. Mon petit copain me frappe. "

Elle l'entendit jurer puis lui dire " Je vais bientôt arriver Emily, garde moi en ligne ma chérie. Reste avec moi, parle moi. "

Avant qu'Emily ne puisse lui répondre, Drew revient vers elle, il la voit et commence à lui crier dessus tandis qu'il lui mit un coup de poing dans le visage et il lui prit son téléphone. "Qu'est-ce que tu a fais espèce de petite salope ? J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas appelé la police. Ils ne te croiront jamais parce que je suis l'un des leurs."

A ce moment là, Emily se souvenu qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à Drew ce qu'elle faisait pour vivre. Pour diverses raisons, elle avait toujours gardé cette partie d'elle secrète vis à vis de lui. Il savait juste qu'elle voyageait fréquemment. Elle pouvait entendre Aaron crier à travers le téléphone mais elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre à cause sa mâchoire lui faisait trop mal. Quand il l'avait frappé, il lui semblait bien avoir entendu un craquement.

Elle restait juste au sol, essayant de limiter les dégâts que pourrait encore faire Drew. Elle ne pouvait pas atteindre son arme qui se trouvait dans son holster, dans la chambre. Maintenant, elle se dit qu'elle aurait du le grader avec elle dans le salon. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait le mettre à terre mais elle avait été blessée là où il lui avait donné un coup de poing, dans l'estomac et ensuite, il lui avait donné un coup de pied dans son genou quand elle avait essayé de se lever. Au moins elle savait qu'Aaron utiliserait la clé qu'il avait pour entrer. Elle commençait à sentir sa tête devenir douloureuse et elle savait que si elle prenait encore un coup, et plus particulièrement à la tête, qu'elle perdrait connaissance.

Emily n'était pas sûr de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait appelé Hotch. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait besoin de lui, ici. Son esprit était brumeux car Drew l'avait encore une fois frappé quand elle protesta et lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'aventure, comme il le pensait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas qu'elle le trompait. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent quand elle entendit courir dans les escaliers. Quand les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, elle entendit qu'il y avait plus d'une personne. Elle savait que Hotch avait probablement appelé des renforts mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre si cela pouvait la sortir de cet enfer. Elle voulait juste être dans les bras de Hotch.

A cet instant, Drew entendit également des bruits de pas, il se tendit instantanément et marcha jusqu'à Emily et la prit par les cheveux. " Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je t'aime, tu ne vois pas ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'obliges à te faire ça ? Tu as appelé le mec avec qui tu couches à chaque fois que tu pars en voyage d'affaire ? "

Emily essaya de reculer alors que Drew la frappa encore une fois au visage. Elle décida de faire abstraction de la douleur et commença à essayer de se battre mais Drew était bien plus fort qu'elle. Alors qu'elle souleva son genou pour lui porter un coup dans le sien, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. A ce moment là, il se glissa à côté d'elle et la saisit par les cheveux, lui glissant un couteau sous la gorge.

Les yeux d'Aaron Hotchner trouvèrent immédiatement Emily. Quand il vit où elle était et ce qui se trouvait sous sa gorge, il voulut tirer sur ce mec mais il savait que si il faisait ça, alors le couteau pourrait blesser Emily ou même pire. Il regarda tour à tour Dave, Derek et Spencer qui étaient venus avec lui. Il les avait appelé dès qu'il avait entendu l'homme hurlait sur Emily puis la frappé. Ils étaient arrivés en même temps chez Emily. Même JJ et Penelope étaient là mais elles attendaient dehors le feu vert des garçons pour monter.

"Qui êtes vous les mecs ?" demanda Drew, d'un ton menaçant.

Aaron regarda Emily puis celui qui la retenait en otage. "On est du FBI. Maintenant, laissez l'agent Prentiss s'en aller et nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. Laissez là juste partir et nous ne vous ferons rien du tout."

Drew pâlit quand il entendit les mots FBI et Agent Prentiss. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne savait pas que cette salope avec qui il sortait était du FBI. Il savait que quelque soit le résultat sa vie et sa carrière seraient finies. Même s'il était un policier, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire pour se sortir de là. Il tira les cheveux d'Emily encore plus fort et passa ensuite son bras autour de son cou et dit "Je ne pense pas que je vais la laisser partir. Je ne pense pas vous les gars vous me laisserez partir même si je fais que ce vous voulez et je ne laisserais pas cette petite chienne ruiner ma vie et ma carrière."

Les yeux d'Emily rencontrèrent ceux de Hotch et il pût y lire en eux et il acquiesça très légèrement. Il savait ce qu'elle allait faire donc il regarda Dave puis Derek et enfin Spencer et le message se transmit par les yeux et aucune parole ne fût prononcée. Puis son regard se reposa sur Emily et hocha de la tête une deuxième fois. Tout se passa alors très vite.

Emily feint de sombrer dans l'inconscient pour que Drew soit obligé de changer de position et à ce moment là, elle en profita pour se libérer et ensuite quatre balles partirent en même temps. Chacune d'elle touchant la cible. Emily se jeta par terre et Drew tomba sur elle et elle essaya de se dégager mais elle n'y arrivait pas, il était trop lourd.

Aaron se précipita, Dave, Derek et Spencer sur ces talons vers Emily qui était toujours au sol, essayant de se dégager de Drew. Il repoussa l'homme qui était sur elle puis la releva légèrement et le pris dans ses bras après avoir poser ses genoux à terre.

"Oh mon Dieu Em' est-ce que ça va ? J'ai eu si peur j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre avant que je n'arrive et avant que je ne puisse te dire ce que je ressens. Je t'aime Emily et je veux que tu sois avec aucun autre que moi." Dit Aaron, d'une voix chaude.

Emily donna à Aaron un joli sourire. "Je t'aime aussi Aaron. J'étais avec Drew parce que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir être avec toi. Je suis presque sûr d'avoir quelques entorses et une petite fracture de la mâchoire. Je ne veux être avec personne d'autre que toi."

Aaron pût enfin respirer depuis qu'il avait reçu ce coup de téléphone puis il se baissa et embrassa Emily tendrement.

Quand il interrompit ce baiser, Emily regarda autour d'elle et vit Dave, Derek and Spencer qui les regardait, un sourire sur le visage et elle leur dit "Merci vous tous d'être venu aider Aaron. Je ne savais pas que Drew pouvait être violent, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

Dave, Derek and Spencer mirent tous un genou à terre et la prirent dans leurs bras et Dave dit "Bien sûr qu'on est venu et qu'on l'a aider. On est une famille et d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Derek, Spencer vous devriez descendre et aller chercher JJ et Penelope pour les faire monter. Je vais appeler la police locale et une ambulance. "

Tout le monde acquiesça et Emily se réinstalla dans les bras de Aaron. Elle était finalement avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle était parfaitement en sécurité maintenant.

Fin.

Et voilà. Encore merci à qui à écrit l'histoire.

PLAESE, LAISSEZ MOI DES REVIEWS ET DITE MOI SI VOUS VOULEZ QUE J'EN TRADUISE D'AUTRES DE CET AUTEUR !

SEE YOU SOON.


End file.
